


She's Looking For Me

by CommunionNimrod



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Newt gets dicked down by a kaiju, Newt's just living his best life, Otachi is big sexy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia, getting fucked by a kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod
Summary: Hannibal Chau had told him that the drift was like opening a door - it went both ways.  The implications of that were far-reaching and a little bit disturbing, admittedly.  But it also worked quite well for Newt, as it happened to cause the kaiju hive mind to get some of his insatiable curiosity, and gave him the chance to experience something he thought he only could have dreamed about (and one he probably WOULD dream about numerous times afterward).





	She's Looking For Me

**Author's Note:**

> YEP so this is legit just an excuse to write Newt getting fucked by a kaiju. Sooooo strap yourselves in for 3,000 works of PWP monster fuckery. All thanks to some wonderful people on twitter (you know who you are, hehe). :D Never written kaiju sex before so be kind, lol. ;)

Newt always said he wanted to see a kaiju up close.  

 

They were massive, amazing creatures, forces of nature, something to be both feared and respected.  Most people didn’t agree with that second one. He didn’t care. He’d committed his life’s work to the study of these guys, and while he did not LOVE them (no matter what his self-righteous jerk of a colleague liked to say all sexy-like), he was in awe of them.

 

So yeah,  **_hell yeah_ ** he wanted to see a kaiju up close and personal!  It would be a dream come true. As he found himself hiding inside an underground bunker in Hong Kong, though, soaking wet and terrified out of his mind, he realized that maybe seeing one up close was a bit more than he’d bargained for.

 

The realization that the kaiju lumbering around above them was looking for him, coming for HIM, terrified Newt more than he’d ever been before.  It was panic that had him trying to hide deeper amongst the people in the bunker with him, and it was their terror that shoved him forward, leaving him exposed and fumbling with his glasses when Otachi finally burst through the bunker.

 

Every instinct in him was screaming for him to get up and run, but he was frozen as the massive kaiju’s claws dug slowly at the ground, making the initial hole even larger.  Newt vaguely heard people screaming and running but all he could do was stare with wide eyes as she tried pushing her head in, biting at the air, trying to get to him. He started trembling.  He was gonna die. This was it. Death at the jaws of the creatures he’d been obsessively studying and adding permanently to his skin.

 

Unable to get her head fully inside, Otachi opened her jaws wide and slowly a bright, glowing blue tongue curled through the air and towards Newt.  It opened like a flower, something Newt would have found absolutely fascinating and amazing if he’d been in his mind enough to focus on the anatomy of her instead of the fact that he was about to be eaten.  Smaller appendages curled out and around him, causing Newt to flinch and tremble as he tried to avoid being touched by them. Continuing the flower metaphor, they  _ totally _ looked like stigma.  What was she doing?

 

Even as he tried avoiding it, Newt could not dodge forever, and one of the stigma tentacles brushed along his cheek.  He yelped in surprise. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt … curiosity. Caution. These weren’t his feelings. Newt blinked, his glasses slipping down his nose slightly, and he stared up at the massive beast.  The tentacle touched his cheek again, and this time, Newt forced himself not to jerk away. It was a soft touch, waaaaaay more gentle than something of that size had any right to be able to do. The tentacle itself was a little slick, a little warm, but then again, it WAS part of a tongue, so.

 

Now that the initial panic had faded some, Newt found himself trying to look more closely at the appendage swirling around in the air in front of him.  It really was amazing. He scanned his gaze across the tendrils, noting each raised bump that was glowing bright blue, so bright it was almost blinding at this close proximity.  What was the purpose of those - were they like tastebuds? Were they filled with blood, was that why they glowed so much brighter than the rest of the tongue? Was the entire thing her tongue, or was the larger part just a housing for the stigma tentacles?

 

Before he could really let himself think any more about it, the stigma tentacles were retreating and the tongue was closing.  Newt let out a shaky breath, his shoulders slumping, but the kaiju was not pulling away. Oh no, the tongue swirled some more in the air and then shot out, wrapping around Newt’s waist and picking him up off the ground.

 

“Oh nonononono,” he shrieked, immediately flailing and trying to get out of her grasp somehow.  But he couldn’t. Otachi was shifting, walking backwards and pulling Newt out of the hole, lifting him further up in the air.  “Come oooon, please don’t eat me, j-just put me down, I-”

 

Otachi turned, starting to move down the streets of Hong Kong again, Newt held aloft above her head.  He could still sense that curiosity, and it was weird. It was as Hannibal Chau had said, though. The drift went both ways.  Was Newt sensing her through the drift connection he’d established with the hive mind? Why was she so curious? After a few moments Newt stopped trying to fight against the tongue wrapped around him, stopped pushing against it in an effort to loosen the grip, partially because if he was released at this height he was gonna die anyway, but also because it was starting to become clear that she … didn’t want to kill him?

 

What did she want, then?

 

It was clear after a moment that Otachi was just trying to evade Gipsy Danger, which Newt was pretty sure was here in the city looking for her.  She kept turning down streets, twisting into more and more dense areas, but still leaving an impressive amount of destruction in her wake. That didn’t really help her strange attempts at stealth.  Finally, she slowed, ducking under a huge overpass, and dropping Newt on the ground.

 

He grunted as he hit the ground, immediately scrambling backwards as he stared up at her.  She stared back, going surprisingly still. Newt was panting, and then out came her tongue again, uncurling and … and rubbing against his cheek like it had done before, only this time slid down his throat as well.  Newt swallowed, the sensation causing instant pressure to build in his stomach. His eyes widened, and he glanced down, realizing how  **hard** of an erection he had pressing against his pants.  

 

W-well, that was.  Not really unexpected, if Newt were being honest with himself.  This level of fear and adrenaline caused people to get aroused all the time, but that wasn’t quite what this was.  Newt didn’t think so, anyway. He wasn’t really scared anymore. He’d always had a poor sense of self-preservation, after all.

 

“H-hey there,” he managed to say, his voice high-pitched and cracking.  “What … whatcha doin, huh?”

 

Otachi’s head tilted sideways slightly, and Newt could sweat he hear a low rumble that could have translated into a chirp.  He let out a somewhat delirious laugh. The stigma tentacle that he’d almost forgotten about made itself known again VERY quickly as it curled downward again, pushing against Newt’s shirt collar and causing the first button that had been fastened to pop off.  The tentacle kept exploring, sliding across Newt’s chest carefully, and he could feel goosebumps rising across both of his arms.

 

“C-come on now,” he said, biting his lip and shifting backwards again slightly, more in attempt to get comfortable and less trying to get away.  He let out another breathy laugh as the tentacle brushed across one of his nipples. “ _ Okay Jesus _ , whhhoooaa um.”

 

Otachi chirped again and pulled her tongue out, and Newt surprised himself with the disappointment he felt.  He pushed himself up on his elbows, studying her some more, trying to ignore how much he was aching with desire.  Would it be crazy to be so horny over a kaiju? For him, it honestly wasn’t much of a stretch. Though, he was surprised by her gentle, curious nature when it came to him.  That  _ had _ to be attributed to the drift.  What had the hive mind seen or gained from their side of the drift?

 

Newt had certainly gained a lot.  Not least of which was the confirmation that the kaiju - or, some of them at least - totally had reproductive organs.  Listen. He hadn’t gone into the drift trying to find out if kaiju had dicks or not, but he had  _ definitely  _ seen something akin to that on one of the beings he’d seen during the quick flashes.  It would have been no surprise if the hive had seen some of Newt’s fantasies and sexual history.  He hadn’t even remotely considered it until this moment, with touches that were absolutely pointless from a study standpoint but THE BEST from a sexual one.

 

Newt felt himself getting a little bold, a little needy.  He was turned on a whole hell of a lot and it was all her fault, this horrible, beautiful kaiju looming over him.  It would be bad manners to just go and eat him now. He managed a slightly sideways smile, watching as the tongue floated and swirled above him.

 

“What, are you just gonna … leave it at that?” he asked up at her, rubbing the back of his head.  

 

Otachi chirped again, and it made the ground around him shake.  His cock twitched in interest. However, she just kept looking at him, tentacles hovering hear his face again but not making contact.  Newt shrugged and brought a hand forward, unbuttoning his pants and tugging at the material enough to push it down past his hips.

 

“Alright then, if you’re just gonna sit there and stare, just, uh … let me take care of a little something, okay?” he asked.  Was it weird as fuck that he was about to sit here and jerk off underneath the intimidating presence and probing eyes of a kaiju?  Probably. But whatever. No one else was here, and Newt was a bit of a voyeur.

 

As soon as Newt started to pull his erection free, Otachi’s tongue moved again, dragging down his front and popping every single one of his buttons off.  Newt yelped in surprise more than anything, and then groaned because  _ shit _ , his shirt was ruined now.  It fell open, exposing his chest and stomach now, and the smaller tentacles started to slide up and down, exploring this new area.  Newt whimpered, his head rolling back. Yeah, there was no way Otachi had not seen some of his sexual past through the drift, cause uh, she seemed to know exactly what he liked when he was intimate with someone.

 

The tentacles moved further down, one of them sliding along the bulge still inside of his boxers, and Newt cried out at the touch.  Otachi seemed to freeze, which honestly was hilarious as shit. Newt laughed.

 

“N-no, that was, that was amazing,” he shouted up at her.  As if thinking it would help drive the point home, Newt lifted his hips and rocked upwards, pushing his erection up against the tentacle again.  He groaned. Otachi chirped.

 

Newt absolutely had to be losing his mind, lying here reassuring a kaiju like she was a legit human sexual partner he was having a one night stand with.  There would be plenty of time to examine and think on this later though (he hoped). For now, he desperately wanted to get off. And Otachi seemed interested, even if it was likely just for information gathering purposes.

 

The kaiju had still not started doing anything else, so Newt bit his lip and pushed his hips up against the tentacle again.  He groaned, cursing under his breath. He got so focused on this that he barely noticed Otachi move until one large claw was hovering over his body.  His breath hitched, partially from arousal and partially from the sudden fear that she had grown bored and decided to kill him now. The first instinct ended up being correct, though, as Otachi gently pressed the tip of the claw against Newt’s chest and drug it down to his waist.  He moaned, gazing at the red line it left on his skin, pleasantly surprised to see she hadn’t broken his skin or anything.

 

“Fuck,” Newt gasped, grinning wide.  “You’re pretty good at this, you know?  Jesus.”

 

Reaching down, Newt palmed at himself, squeezing his erection and biting his lip.  He had so many crazy intense desires all of a sudden, hoping that Otachi would perhaps pick up on any of them and do something awesome.  She did, somehow, pulling her claw away and looming over him. Before Newt could react, one of the tentacles was wrapping around his waist and lifting him into the air again.  He was about to open his mouth to ask what she was doing (like she could actually answer him), but before he found his words a second tentacle was pressing against erection slowly and repeatedly, mimicking the motion he’d done previously when he was rocking his hips forward.

 

“Oooohhhh yeah,” he groaned, going almost completely limp in her grasp.  He found that he trusted Otachi to not drop him. Weird. Suuuuper weird.

 

After a moment he noticed the tentacle starting to slide back and forth across his waistband, and before it could dig its way in and ruin the rest of his clothing, he flailed a hand out against it.

 

“W-wait,” he requested, and amazingly enough, Otachi stopped.  “Here, a ruined shirt is easy enough to explain, but NOT pants, so um.  Just … let me…”

 

Craning his neck up, Newt reached down and tugged at his boxers, managing to push them and his pants down to hang around his ankles.  He sighed in relief as his erection was freed, throbbing and leaking with precum.

 

The first time the tentacle brushed along his dick, Newt thought he might cry.  It felt sooooo good, he’d never moaned so loudly before. The third and final tentacle started rubbing back and forth along his thighs as the second one continued rubbing against him, and Newt tried rocking his hips to increase the friction, wanting more.

 

As the third tentacle pressed curiously against his entrance, Newt whimpered desperately.  He hadn’t even stopped to think about how large the tentacle actually was, but in this moment, he didn’t need anything like how badly he needed this thing to fuck him.  He hastily tried to roll his hips downward and press against the tentacle more, but it was already retreating, sliding down his thigh again. Newt let out a frustrated sob, one that quickly turned into another moan as the tentacle that had been rubbing against his dick actually wrapped around it and tugged experimentally.

 

Newt gasped, wide eyes staring up at Otachi, seeing those glowing eyes watching him carefully.  He looked over her facial features, dragging his eyes along the two ridges rising up either side of her face.  His hips rocked, thrusting into the tentacle’s grip. He was trembling, sweat starting to slide down his face, and he partially registered his pants and boxers falling off his ankles and likely dropping to the ground below.

 

The third tentacle slid up again, and this time Newt grunted in slight frustration.

 

“L-listen,” he huffed, wiggling as the tentacle got closer and closer.  “I know you’re very curious and all, but I’m gonna need you to stop teasing and just … please, kaiju, just …”

 

Newt rolled his hips again, trying very hard to think about the tentacle penetrating him, hoping that the idea of it moved through whatever drift connection was still present between the two of them.  As amazing as it felt having one of these tentacles slowly jerking him off, Newt wanted to be fucked and it wanted it now.

 

Newt couldn’t decide if he should be pleased or disturbed that it seemed to work.  He was too horny to care, right now. So when the third tentacle pushed against him and moved back and forth, Newt pushed back against it eagerly, and then before he could even take a deep breath, it was sliding into him.  The tentacle was fairly self-lubricated so it slipped in easily, and oh god it was big. It hurt, but it was a good burn, and Newt cried out and cursed as he was filled, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head.

 

Both he and Otachi were still for a moment, until Otachi chirped again.  Newt moaned, the vibration from the vocalization shifting through the tentacles and into him, around his dick.  Every inch of him felt like it was on fire, and Newt honestly didn’t see this lasting long.

 

After a moment he rocked his hips the best he could with the way he was being held aloft, lifting up and slamming back down against the tentacle with another moan.  The one wrapped around him squeezed gently, stroking him. Then, finally, the third one began moving on its own again, taking cue from the way he was rocking to start pushing in and out of him in earnest.

 

Newt saw stars.  He was panting so harshly it was hurting his throat, and he started babbling, begging for more and shifting his hips erratically in his desperate attempt for even more stimulation.  He reached out, grabbing onto one of the tentacles with his hand and gripping it hard. His hand slipped a few times before he found purchase, somehow forgetting how slick they all were even though the one thrusting in him was a constant reminder.  Even with his eyes shut Newt could see the bright blue light thrumming. He was so close. So, so close. He rocked even harder, needing Otachi to go faster, needing more.

 

“Ooohh yeah, that’s it, just like that,” he groaned, gripping the tentacle so hard his knuckles ached.  The pressure in his stomach grew heavier, and it started to get hot, urgent. “Oh fuck, I’m close. Don’t stop.  Fuck me harder,  _ ohgodyes _ .”

 

Newt was getting hoarse, his groans and cries growing raspy, and Otachi chirped again in response.  This was the lowest and longest one she’d made, and it was the final push Newt needed to go over the edge.  He stiffened, clenching around the tentacle inside of him tightly, moaning and sobbing as he came. Tears welled up in his eyes from the immediate overstimulation, and Newt managed to lift his head to see him cum all over the blue tentacle.

 

Otachi didn’t get the memo at first, continuing her pulsing motions, and that brought another sob from Newt as the sensations overwhelmed him.  He started to push at the tentacle he’d been gripping, trying to shift it back.

 

“Okayokayokay,” he babbled urgently.  “S-stop, I’m so, so sensitive, c-come on girl, put … put me down, p-please.”

 

Otachi thankfully stopped, as if somehow picking up on his urgency.  Carefully, his softening dick was released and the third tentacle slipped out of him.  Newt groaned at the loss, feeling shockingly and almost depressingly empty. He gazed at Otachi through half-lidded eyes, still panting, and grinned like he was drunk.

 

“Well fuck,” he groaned, before letting out an insane giggle.  “W-wow.”

 

Otachi made a noise, a different one that Newt couldn’t quite identify, and then he was being lowered and set back on the ground.  Noises could be heard in the distance, heavy footsteps. Otachi spun her head, before letting out a loud roar and scrambling off almost instantly after the tentacles had retreated from Newt.

 

He blinked in surprise, his brain not quite catching up yet that of course, there was a Jaeger out there hunting her.  He felt a weird pang of sadness as she darted off, leaving him alone in this abandoned area, still shaking and panting and recovering from the insane orgasm he’d just experienced.

 

Finally, Newt started to pull himself together, scrambling for his pants and getting dressed.

 

“Well,” he said to no one, still grinning.  “That’s, uh … bound to bring up some kinks I didn’t completely realize I had.  Gonna have to work through that shit later. Whew.”

 

He stared back at Hong Kong, hearing Otachi screech and what he figured was Gipsy Danger fighting her.  Newt sighed, running a trembling hand through his hair. He needed to pull himself together. He still had a job to do.  Brain, he needed a kaiju brain.

 

He had to get back to Hannibal Chau.

  
  



End file.
